Toujours la bienvenue
by Keliane
Summary: Elle était au plus bas... Mais une main tendue, un sourire rayonnant et une douce voix lui furent donnés. "Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, Elizabéta, sache-le." (Fin WW1/Belgium & Hungary/OS court, encore, hu.)


_**Petit mot de l'auteure :**_ Écrit basé sur la vie réelle... Et puis je trouvais qu'on parlait pas assez de Belgique dans les écrits français ! (Je vis en France au passage, mais je suis d'origine philippine. Attendez-vous à ce que je vous ramène quand même quelques OS sur les pays asiatiques - y en a tellement peu ici... Je dis ça mais... J'aurai un écrit parfait avec Japan... Mais incluant Philippines. Sauf qu'elle est pas officielle et que c'est un OC, donc je suis pas sûre de le poster un jour... en revanche Chine... ~ - même si j'avoue beaucoup m'intéresser à l'Histoire de l'Europe. J'étudie en ce moment d'ailleurs la Russie ainsi que l'Angleterre ~) L'OS est donc surtout basé sur l'amitié, donc le rating est K+, rien de bien méchant, j'ai beau parler de la guerre, c'est plutôt implicite. Ah et OS - encore - plutôt court. Un jour j'en écrirai un long, un jour, vous inquiétez pas =w=

* * *

><p>Tout s'était effondré en l'espace d'un instant devant elle. Son empire avec l'autrichien, sa grande fierté et sa richesse. Couverte alors de blessures et de bandages faits à l'arrache, Elizabéta, personnification de la désormais seule Hongrie, regardait son pays ravagé et sentait son cœur chavirer, ressentant son peuple souffrir irrémédiablement des méfaits de cette lourde guerre.<p>

C'était la fin.

La révolution était terminée également. L'Empire austro-hongrois, ce si bel Empire dont elle était fière malgré sa légère soumission, n'était plus, aujourd'hui séparés en plusieurs petits États. Les traits fins du visage de la jeune femme se crispèrent, son cœur lui jouant une nouvelle fois un tour.

Elle ne savait si cette douleur provenait de son peuple désormais pauvre et souffrant à cause de cette pauvreté ou de l'idée que son mariage avec Roderich soit ainsi rompu.

Elle était perdue.

Vacante ainsi dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite des pas légers se rapprocher, et une certaine blonde la regarder avec de grands yeux à la fois curieux et désolés. Lorsque la nouvelle arrivée daigna enfin exprimer sa présence d'un « Salut ! » chaleureux, la brune jusqu'alors assise sursauta et se releva d'un coup, brandissant sa fidèle poêle à frire devant elle par pur réflexe.

« ... Belgique ? »

Au vue de la jeune blonde aux yeux verts face à elle, la hongroise baissa son arme improvisée et balbutia quelques excuses comme quoi elle restait toujours sur ses gardes malgré la fin de la guerre totale et des révolutions.

« Ce n'est pas grave, fit la belge avec son sourire de chat que tous lui connaissait, Tu n'es pas dans un glorieux état ma pauvre...  
>— Je peux en dire de même pour toi. »<p>

Après tout, la nation représentant le royaume de Belgique ne pouvait cacher les quelques égratignures qu'elle avait au visage ou au niveau des bras, montrant que malgré tout, elle avait été également victime de cette bataille acharnée de quatre ans, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. On l'avait envahie alors qu'elle déclarait être neutre dans toute cette histoire.

La pauvre... pensa soudainement Hongrie alors qu'elle se savait un minimum coupable de tout cela.

« Mes blessures ne sont que minimes par rapport aux tiennes, regarde-moi ces bandages si mal faits ! », s'exclama la blonde en se précipitant vers l'autre, pensant à nouveau ses blessures avec du matériel qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

Elizabéta n'obtempéra même pas, et se laissa ainsi soigner. D'habitude elle aurait protesté, se proclamant assez forte pour endurer ces blessures. Après tout, qui était celle qui protégeait sans cesse l'Autriche ? Mais en cet instant, elle était bien trop faible, de part la pauvreté qui touchait son pays entier et la chute de son Empire.

La belge fit donc son possible pour panser au mieux les injures de la jeune femme puis recula, souriant avec fierté face à son travail. Oui, la brune allait vite reprendre du poil de la bête ainsi !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sinon, Louise ? », demanda enfin Elizabéta, osant utiliser le prénom humain de la jolie blonde.

Le nommée fut d'ailleurs premièrement étonnée quant à l'utilisation de son nom avant de sourire toujours, cette fois-ci avec tendresse et compassion, ses orbes émeraude reflétant parfaitement l'inquiétude qui l'occupait à cet instant.

« Je suis venue te proposer mon aide, Elizabéta, utilisa à son tour le prénom de son interlocutrice le royaume de Belgique, Je peux donner du travail pour tes citoyens et recueillir certains enfants sans foyer ou ayant perdu leurs parents.  
>— Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?<br>— Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison autre que ne pas aimer te voir dans cet état ? »

La jeune hongroise se tut, reconnaissant que ce genre de chose ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la jeune belge. Mais elle ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle aucune haine envers elle, qui avait été du côté de celui qui l'avait envahie sans prévenir ? Pourquoi montrait-elle tant de compassion, avec ce sourire ? Elle le voyait, c'était de la compassion et non pas de la pitié qu'elle avait envers elle.

Pourquoi...

« Bon en réalité je ne viens pas te proposer mon aide, je viens te la donner, continua Louise d'un ton plus ferme, Car je ne reconnais nullement la hongroise si fière que je voyais autrefois. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas disparu. »

Face au manque de réaction, de réponse, d'Elizabéta, Louise tendit sa main droite en avant, attendant que l'autre l'attrape et accepte pleinement l'idée d'être aidée, d'être celle qui serait sauvée au lieu d'être l'héroïne de la situation comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Avant. La brune hésita, regarda longuement cette main tendue, puis passa son regard sur le visage rayonnant de la belge puis le perdit à nouveau sur sa fenêtre où le paysage lui semblait soudain bien gris.

Elizabéta, lentement, prit la main de l'autre jeune fille dans la sienne, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres alors que son cœur se sentait soudainement bien plus léger face à tant de gentillesse devant elle, pour elle.

« Merci, Louise, s'enquit donc Hongrie.  
>— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, Elizabéta, sache-le. », répondit Belgique.<p>

Serrant cette main dont les doigts étaient entrelacés avec les siens, Louise rajouta avec un petit sourire :

« Et si tu veux parler histoire de cœur n'hésite surtout pas non plus. »

* * *

><p>J'ai jamais aimé mes fins :') Bref. Ça c'est né après un de mes cours d'Histoire, après que le prof nous ait expliqué que la Hongrie, rendue alors très pauvre à cause de la guerre, fut aidée par la Belgique qui offrit du travail aux chômeurs et accueillirent certains habitants. Et qu'aujourd'hui en plus les deux pays s'entendent très bien, de nombreux investisseurs belges se trouvant en Hongrie. Alors je me suis dit que c'était un bon prétexte pour écrire sur Belgique ! (Si le contexte n'avait pas déjà été exploité, en fait...) J'aime beaucoup le pays comme le personnage. Et puis on parle pas assez des Hetalia Girls.<p>

Donc OS encore une fois plutôt court, d'un bien autre genre que le premier que j'ai posté, mais je dois avouer le préférer. Ce n'est pas l'un des meilleurs non plus, j'ai tout écrit un soir que j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'écrivais un autre OS à la base sur la FACE Family mais... Y a tellement d'écrits sur ces personnages dans le fandom français que ça me bloque étrangement et j'arrive mieux à écrire avec Amérique ou Belgique au centre du récit... Et Philippines. Mais elle c'est un OC donc ça compte pas (va savoir si je la mettrai dans un de mes écrits un jour ici). Je prends dix mille ans avec cet OS alors que j'ai déjà le plan et tout et tout... M'enfin, je prendrai le temps qu'il me faudra toute façon.

Bref ! _Review ?_


End file.
